Un requiem sans regrets
by Simakai
Summary: Tout sur l'histoire du Zero Requiem, de la fin de Ragnarok à la prise du trône par Lelouch. Yaoi, angst et plein d'autres jolies choses.
1. Prologue

Et me revoilà avec une fanfic de Code Geass, et cette fois ce n'est PAS un one-shot! Je trouve toute la fin de la série avec le Zero Requiem particulièrement passionnante, et j'ai décidé d'écrire là-dessus (pendant mes cours). Je trouve finalement un peu temps pour transcrire ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il y aura des gens pour suivre mes délires!

* * *

Prologue

Entre mes bras serrés, je sentais Lelouch trembler fortement. Je le comprenais bien : après tout, moi aussi j'avais les nerfs à vif. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'écrouler en hurlant était le corps frêle de mon meilleur ami contre le mien ; son corps tremblant, humide de sueur, tendu à craquer. Parce que je croyais que si je le lâchais, si je l'abandonnais à lui-même ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il serait perdu à jamais.

-Suzaku… gémit-il.

-Tout va bien, Lelouch, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. On arrive bientôt. C.C. connaît cette bonne cachette, on va la suivre. Après, on pourra penser à un plan, d'accord ?

-Un plan… oui, un plan…

Je croisai le regard de C.C. dans le miroir du rétroviseur. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas le choix de lui faire confiance. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui s'était passé quelques moments plus tôt – tout avait été si chaotique ! – mais ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pouvais pas laisser Lelouch à lui-même, et que C.C. était prête à tout pour l'aider, que je sois là ou non.

La liberté de la conscience humaine était sauve, et deux immortels étaient morts par la faute de Lelouch. Il était devenu à la fois parricide et régicide. Et j'étais là, à ses côtés, alors que ses rêves les plus fous se réalisaient et s'effondraient à la fois.

Je me souvenais de ce jour, lors de la conquête du Japon par l'Empire de Britannia, où il m'a juré, ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, qu'un jour il aurait sa vengeance. Cette époque d'innocence et d'amitié pure, révolue depuis longtemps, me revenait maintenant à l'esprit ; comment aurait-il pu se douter, à l'époque, que cette vengeance lui coûterait si cher ?

Il était seul ou presque, et malgré toute la fierté qu'il avait pu afficher devant son père, malgré son pouvoir qui avait pu subjuguer l'inconscient collectif de l'humanité entière… son désespoir si pesant ne l'avait pas abandonné.

-On y est, lâcha C.C. en arrêtant la camionnette. Un peu d'escalade et on y sera. Tu l'aideras à monter jusque là, ok ? Je vais commencer à décharger le matériel.

-Hm, répondis-je en hochant une fois de la tête.

Ainsi, je pris Lelouch par le poignet et je l'entraînai à ma suite sur le petit sentier rocheux qui serpentait entre les arbres. La pente était escarpée, mais des marches avaient été creusées dans la pierre aux endroits les plus difficiles pour faciliter l'ascension. J'entendais Lelouch qui s'essoufflait rapidement derrière moi, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de ralentir. Si jamais nous étions repérés…

Finalement, nous sommes parvenus à la cachette de C.C. : une maisonnette à moitié enfoncée dans un talus rocheux. Elle était difficile à repérer, et dans une région si reculée et si peu peuplée de Britannia, au nord de l'Écosse, que très peu de gens connaissaient son existence, et encore moins sa location exacte. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de presser le pas. Lelouch me suivait d'un pas trébuchant, son visage était morne et son souffle haletant. Il était à bout de forces. Je le tirai pour l'aider à monter les dernières marches, puis je posai son bras sur mes épaules pour mieux le soutenir.

-Suzaku…

J'appuyai son front contre le mien. Comme je me doutais, il était fiévreux. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude…

-Viens Lelouch, on y est enfin. Tu vas pouvoir t'allonger et te reposer…

J'ouvris la porte de la maisonnette avec la clé que m'avait donnée C.C., découvrant une pièce poussiéreuse mais bien aménagée. J'avançai, portant Lelouch à moitié, et je le traînai jusqu'à une petite chambre. Je secouai les vieux draps du lit de bois qui s'y trouvait avant d'y allonger Lelouch.

-Je vais aller aider C.C., dis-je en le bordant. Elle ne pourra pas transporter toutes les provisions toute seule, alors reste ici, et puis…

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant ma main.

Il la serrait si fort que je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Le regard qu'il me lança était si désespéré que je faillis céder, mais je me penchai plutôt sur lui pour embrasser son front fiévreux avant de le forcer à lâcher ma main, le plus gentiment possible.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir très vite. Repose-toi, Lelouch.

Son regard se vida, et il s'installa sur le côté, se repliant sur lui-même pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Et c'est ainsi que je le laissai pour quelques instants. À vrai dire, j'aurais voulu m'étendre à ses côtés et dormir une année entière, mais je savais bien que si je voulais le protéger, je ne pouvais me permettre de me relâcher ainsi.

Et je voulais le protéger coûte que coûte.


	2. Ragnarok

Ok, je dois avouer, je ne suis pas sûre pour le nom de l'île où ils se retrouvent. Et j'ai pas eu le courage de chercher dans ma pile de DVDs pour le bon épisode pour le bon nom. Alors je vais espérer que ma mémoire est bonne...

Sinon, c'est un flash-back, eh oui. J'espère que vous vous souvenez bien de cette partie dans l'anime, parce qu'il me semble que ce truc est pas clair du tout...

* * *

Ragnarok

Tout a commence du moins de mon côté, lorsque je suis parti sur l'île de Kaminejima pour aller assassiner l'Empereur Charles di Britannia. Les mots de Schneizel n'avaient fait que déclencher quelque chose que je sentais que je devais faire depuis longtemps. Je n'appuyais pas Schneizel, mais je savais que si quelqu'un devait aller tuer l'Empereur parmi nous, ce devait être moi.

La confiance inébranlable de cet homme m'intriguait, et surtout elle m'effrayait. Il avait même dépassé le stade de défier la mort ; il ne la craignait plus. Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà immortel, mais je le sentais à travers tout son être. Et même Waldstein, qui vint s'opposer à moi comme j'allais sur l'Empereur en tant que Knight of One, ne me faisait pas aussi peur. Même lorsque mon Geass me hurlait de le fuir, j'avais moins peur de lui que de l'Empereur Charles.

Mais malgré tout je voulais, non, je devais le tuer. Pour Euphie. Pour Nunally. Pour le désespoir de Lelouch.

Et c'est Lelouch qui interrompit le combat, avec son arrivée fracassante. À voir les troupes britanniennes se décimer entre elles, je devinai qu'il avait pris le contrôle d'une bonne partie de celles-ci avec son Geass…

« Tentez de m'arrêter, si votre désespoir égale le mien ! » annonça Lelouch.

Il était seul – son masque était tombé – il avait tout perdu. Zero, le plus grand mensonge jamais créé, était considéré comme mort pour les uns, et traître pour ceux qui savaient. Prince renégat, il ne lui restait plus que lui-même et son pouvoir.

Mais c'était suffisant pour mener à bien son dernier plan.

Je le perdis de vue, trop rapidement. Lorsque je fus enfin en mesure de le suivre, je ne trouvai qu'une porte en ruines… ainsi qu'Anya et C.C. réunies. Cette vision me semblait improbable, mais tout me semblait déjà si chaotique…

Je sus donc ce que préparait véritablement l'Empereur Charles, dans le monde C. Et aussi ce qu'avait voulu Lelouch en s'enfermant définitivement avec lui.

C.C. envoya Anya, ou plutôt l'Impératrice Marianne en Anya, de « l'autre côté ». Je voulus alors y aller : si l'Empereur était là, je devais m'y rendre. Peu m'importaient les risques.

C.C. me dit soudain que nous étions semblables : voulant mourir, mais incapables d'y arriver. Je lui répliquai que c'était faux, parce que je n'avais pas renié mon humanité. Je ne voulais pas m'associer avec elle, mais je n'avais pas le choix : je lui demandai de me faire passer dans le monde de C.

OoOoO

Un monde sans mensonges, voilà ce que voulait créer l'Empereur Charles. Un monde formé d'une seule conscience pour tous. Un monde aussi transparent et pur que le vide absolu. Un monde où la paix serait forcée, un monde aussi égal que peut l'être la mort.

Et Lelouch s'y opposait farouchement.

Se retournant vers moi et C.C., malgré son air assuré et tendu, je pus lire dans son regard à la fois un certain soulagement et une inquiétude nouvelle. Je voulus alors confirmer ses intentions, et je lui demandai pourquoi il voulait conquérir le monde.

-Pour Nunnally, répondit-il.

-C'est une excuse, ça, répliquai-je.

-Alors… pour tout ce que je veux protéger.

La façon dont il me regarda me fit comprendre que je faisais partie de ces choses. Ainsi que tous nos amis de l'Académie Ashford. Ainsi que la mémoire des disparus.

Je lui recommandai alors d'agir ; il répliqua que cela reviendrait à nier quelque chose et cette chose devait être le monde proposé par l'Empereur. Ce monde de mensonges devait continuer à être ; les gens mentent parce qu'ils ont un but, les gens cachent pour protéger ce qui leur est cher, les gens font le bien parce que le mal leur répugne. Un monde sans mensonges ne peut changer, ne peut évoluer.

Et même l'idée de réunion avec Euphie m'indifférait, parce que cela n'aurait rien voulu dire. Parce qu'on me l'aurait imposé. Parce qu'il ne se trouvait aucune gentillesse dans cette volonté égoïste.

Lelouch refusa ce monde avec tout son pouvoir. Et ainsi ses parents disparurent, et la Ragnarok Connection s'interrompit, et les mensonges purent perdurer.

Une sensation de vide me saisit, que C.C. traduisit en paroles :

-Que prévoyez-vous faire, maintenant que vous avez rejeté le monde de Charles et choisi la réalité ?

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de pointer mon épée vers Lelouch. Il était Zero, il était responsable de la mort de Euphie, alors… malgré tout…

-Et alors ?

Des bruits d'éboulement me ramenèrent à la réalité : il fallait quitter ce monde au plus vite. Je me tournai vers C.C. qui prit ma main et celle de Lelouch pour nous faire regagner la matérialité.

La première chose que je constatai fut qu'Anya n'était plus là. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en étonner, car Lelouch s'était écroulé à mes côtés.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, dit nonchalamment C.C.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La tension qui relâche. Vu ce qu'il vient de subir, il fallait s'y attendre, répéta-t-elle.

Je regardai sa forme élancée, son regard blasé, et je finis par retrouver mon calme, peu à peu.

Venger Euphie ne ferait plus aucun sens maintenant : j'avais refusé de la rejoindre à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, je n'avais aucune excuse. Mais j'en voulais toujours à Lelouch, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu veux te venger, n'est-ce pas ? Lelouch te laissera sûrement faire. Son désespoir ne sera que plus grand maintenant qu'il vient de gagner. Il ne lui reste vraiment plus rien, maintenant. Rien à accomplir, rien à espérer, rien à désirer.

-Non. Je suis sûr qu'il peut faire quelque chose.

-Vraiment.

Je laissai glisser un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr. C'est bien de Lelouch dont on parle, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de me sourire en retour.


	3. Le monde t'attend

Bon, je m'excuse, avec Nowel et tout ça, j'ai oublié de poster...

Voilà donc le chapitre que vous attendiez tous: le yaoi!

* * *

**Le monde t'attend**

Mais en se réveillant, Lelouch fut pris d'une sorte de crise de panique. Nous ne pouvions le laisser seul et il ne nous lâchait pas ; s'il n'était pas contre moi, il était dans les bras de C.C.

Pourtant, moi aussi j'avais envie de me laisser aller ainsi, mais je ne pouvais me le permettre. Ainsi, nous avons pu quitter le territoire japonais et nous sommes allés en Britannia. Car c'était probablement le dernier endroit où on aurait pu soupçonner que Zero aurait choisi pour se cacher.

Et dans cette maisonnette perdue au milieu des rochers, nous nous occupions de soigner Lelouch. Sa fièvre durait depuis quelques jours déjà, et ne diminuait pas malgré nos soins. Moi et C.C. nous en occupions à tour de rôle, et nous prenions des nouvelles du monde, qui semblait de plus en plus lointain, grâce à un ordinateur portable que nous avions emmené.

Et le monde semblait en suspens.

OoOoO

-Le monde t'attend, Lelouch.

Sa fièvre avait commencé à descendre, et il semblait prendre conscience de la situation actuelle, et aussi à accepter ce qui s'était passé dans le monde de C. En l'entendant délirer, j'ai appris quelques unes des choses que son père lui avait dites, et de ses autres obsessions. Sa crise n'était pas surprenante.

Mais il était temps qu'il se reprenne.

-Le monde ne veut plus de Zero, ça ne sert à rien…

-Ce n'est pas de Zero que je parle, coupai-je, mais de toi, Lelouch Lamperouge, non, Lelouch vi Britannia !

-Lelouch… Britannia…

Il s'accrocha à moi en fermant les yeux. En soupirant, je le rejoignis dans son lit et je le laissai faire. J'ai posé ma main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, ses cheveux si lisses, si soyeux, les caressant doucement pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Tu vaux bien plus que le Zero que tu as créé, Lelouch.

-Je suis déjà mort deux fois, murmura-t-il. Ma vie est un mensonge. Zero est le mensonge d'un mensonge. Je veux en finir…

Je le saisis par les épaules et je le secouai violemment – la colère m'envahissait rapidement. Le regard vide qu'il posa sur moi me fit bouillir de rage, si bien que je le gifflai. Il porta lentement sa main à sa joue.

-Suzaku… ?

-Ne parle pas comme si tu étais déjà mort ! m'écriai-je. Tu es bien là, non ? Et le monde t'attends, tu dois agir !

-Le monde aurait pu se passer de moi…

-Trop tard ! Tu es venu, tu as fait éclater cette guerre, et maintenant que tu as tué l'empereur, tu dois en assumer les conséquences ! Personne ne peut le faire à ta place ! Alors prends tes responsabilités en main et achève de bâtir ce monde que tu voulais tant !

-Ce monde sera trop beau pour un être tel que moi.

Bouillant de rage, je le saisis par les cheveux et j'écrasai son visage contre le matelas. Il lâcha un cri de douleur et de surprise.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à mourir pour ce monde-à ! C'est ce que tu veux de toute manière, non ? Meurs pour Euphie, meurs pour Nunnally, meurs pour tous les esclaves sacrifiés à ton Geass, meurs ! Crève !

Je le sentais sangloter sous moi, et même cela ne faisait qu'approfondir ma rage. Je voulais le briser, le déchirer, le lacérer.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, Suzaku ! lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés par les draps.

-Tu serais déjà mort si je t'avais laissé là, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, non ?

Je le lâchai au bout d'un moment, mais il lui fallut du temps avant de se redresser enfin. Et à ma grande surprise, il tenta de me frapper au visage. Je le bloquai aisément et le retins par les poignets.

-Tu n'as qu'à me tuer, alors… moi je veux bien mourir par ta main, alors tue-moi maintenant…

-Oh non, tu dois finir ce que tu sa commencé avant.

-Tue-moi !

-Tais-toi !

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, les mordant, les dévorant. Et il se laissa faire, soumis sous moi, sous ma volonté. Il n'y avait que moi qui se reflétais dans ses yeux. Ma rage devenait possessive, devenait désir, passion.

-Suzaku, je…

Je défis le haut de mon pantalon en quelques instants, avant de saisir à nouveau Lelouch par les cheveux pour baisser sa tête jusqu'à mon sexe qui commençait à se tendre. Sans opposer de résistance, il commença à le lécher. Des vagues de plaisir m'envahirent, à sentir sa langue et sa bouche chaude, à le voir si soumis entre mes jambes.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le fier Lelouch puisse se briser au point de me sucer sans aucune résistance, sans aucune plainte. Le Lelouch que j'avais toujours connu avait ses manières princières, distantes, qui m'empêchaient de davantage m'approcher de lui-même si j'étais son meilleur ami. Ainsi je l'avais souvent désiré de loin, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé céder dans ces circonstances, dans la colère, et je pensais encore moins qu'il se laisserait faire…

Avant de m'abandonner à la jouissance, je tirai Lelouch et je le plaquai dos contre le lit. Je le désirais, je voulais éteindre ma rage… je baissai sans grande cérémonie ses pantalons et sous-vêtements, avant de le pénétrer directement. Cette fois, il lâcha un véritable hurlement de souffrance. Et, me disant qu'il méritait cette souffrance, je commençai un brusque va-et-vient. Il enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos, mais il ne chercha même pas à me repousser.

Il était à moi ; même ses cris, ses larmes et son sang étaient les miens.

Je vins en lui rapidement – à bout de forces, Lelouch s'effondra, inconscient. Incapable de réfléchir davantage, je m'installai à côté de lui pour dormir. La lassitude m'avait complètement envahi.


	4. Requiem

Bon, dernier chapitre de cette petite fantaisie yaoiste. Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et on se reverra la prochaine fois!

* * *

**Requiem**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière de la lampe de chevet m'aveugla. Me retournant, je vis le visage de Lelouch au-dessus du mien. Il me regardait de son air hautain habituel, cet air que j'avais espéré revoir de tout mon cœur…

-Tu te réveilles enfin ? Tu as mis du temps…

Je me sentis rougir, alors que la honte de ce que j'avais osé lui faire me revenait à la mémoire.

-Lelouch, je –

-Tu es désolé ? s'amusa-t-il. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu m'as bien réveillé. N'empêche, à cause de toi je n'arrive même pas à me lever…

Je sautai du lit d'un bond, mort de honte.

-Pardon, pardon ! m'exclamai-je. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

-C.C. m'a déjà apporté ce dont j'avais besoin, répondit-il en désignant des papiers qui traînaient partout sur le lit et la table de chevet, même sur le plancher.

Je me sentis encore plus gêné à l'idée que C.C. ait pu me voir dormir ainsi aux côtés de Lelouch lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever à cause de moi. Elle devait maintenant tout savoir… à quel point j'étais un être méprisable incapable de contrôler ses propres pulsions, violentes ou sexuelles.

Je remarquai la joue enflée de Lelouch, ses poignets bleuis, ses yeux fiers mais encore rouges, et cela acheva de compléter mon sentiment de honte. Balbutiant encore quelques excuses, je fuis la chambre sous son regard violet, toujours amusé.

OoOoO

-Tu t'es calmé un peu ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de C.C., qui s'était assise au pied de l'arbre que j'avais escaladé pour m'aérer l'esprit.

-En tout cas je tenais à te remercier pour l'avoir sorti de sa léthargie… ou plutôt te féliciter. À voir le rythme de son travail, on n'en a plus pour très longtemps à moisir ici. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi motivé…

Je me suis demandé si elle était sarcastique ou sérieuse, mais j'ai préféré passer outre.

-Quel est son plan ?

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle. Mais il m'a dit que ça te plairait.

Je me sentis à nouveau horriblement gêné. Et alors que j'aurais voulu changer le sujet complètement, C.C. affirma, en se relevant :

-La prochaine fois, quand même évite de le clouer au lit…

Humilié, je la regardai partir sans rien ajouter.

OoOoO

En allant porter son repas du soir à Lelouch, j'évitai de croiser son regard, et j'ai cru que j'allais m'en tirer, quand il m'invita, d'un ton de voix tout à fait normal, à manger avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser, et je suis donc allé me chercher un plat et une chaise pour manger dans la chambre, en compagnie de mon meilleur ami que j'aurais tant voulu éviter.

Il me parla du repas, du temps qu'il faisait, de l'actualité qu'il suivait à son tour sur l'ordinateur portable ; de banalités. Je répondais machinalement, et je me demandais quand il finirait par aborder ce que je lui avais fait ou bien le plan qu'il concevait. Il me souriait, mais de ce sourire froid et calculé, distant, qu'il m'avait fait subir lorsqu'il voulait encore me faire croire qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était Zero. Je me suis décidé à l'interroger sur son plan, ne souhaitant pas vraiment aborder l'autre sujet qui me tiraillait malgré tout.

-Tu as l'air de mettre beaucoup d'efforts sur son plan, fis-je en désignant les papiers qui traînaient partout et l'ordinateur portable sur le point de surchauffer posé sur la table de chevet.

-Oui, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps, répondit-il. Schneizel n'est sûrement pas resté inactif, je dois me dépêcher pour le rattraper.

-Ne te brûle pas trop non plus…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai réservé une place de choix dans mon plan.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de Zero.

-QUOI ?

-Celle de mon meurtrier, aussi.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Zero était Lelouch, non ? Même Schneizel, et même l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs savaient cela. C'était insensé…

-Et toi, finis-je par articuler, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais mourir par ta main. En tant que l'Empereur Lelouch vi Britannia.

Je fermai les yeux ; la tête me tournait. Il parlait encore, me disant à quel point son plan était parfait, m'expliquant les détails de sa conquête du trône, puis du monde. Un plan lâche et méprisable où le Geass – ce mensonge, cette tricherie – était la pièce maîtresse.

-Et lorsque je serai le plus grand ennemi du monde, conclut-il, Zero viendra et mettra un terme à tout cela. Ce sera toi.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux…

-Bien sûr que si. Mais de quoi te plains-tu ? Ne voulais-tu pas venger Euphie et avoir un monde de paix ?

Je tremblais de tristesse et de rage. Les poings serrés, je me redressai pour crier :

-Mais j'aurais voulu bâtir ce monde de paix avec toi, pas avec ton sang !

Lelouch baissa la tête, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as dit que je devais mourir pour mes péchés. Tu as dit que le Geass était un mensonge qui devait disparaître. Tu as dit –

-Mais Lelouch, je –

-Je suis contente que tu sois aussi affligé pour ma méprisable petite personne. Et de constater que tout ce que tu m'as dit hier n'était pas ta pensée à plus profonde. Mais tu sais que je ne changerai par d'avis. Parce que, et tu le sais aussi, c'est la seule solution.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois te tuer ?

Il se redressa et me saisit les poignets pour me tirer vers lui. Je dus me pencher pour ne pas tomber, mais il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me fit basculer sur lui.

-Je refuse de laisser quelqu'un d'autre me tuer, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ça ne peut être que toi, sinon je ne le supporterais pas. Si je dois mourir, ce doit être par ta main.

L'odeur de Lelouch, si proche, m'envahit les narines, et la tête me tourna encore davantage. J'étais incapable de bouger.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Suzaku. Maintenant plus que jamais, ajouta-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mes dernières défenses lâchèrent alors que sa langue jouait avec la mienne et que le goût de sa bouche envahissait la mienne. Déjà allongé sur lui, je commençai à le déshabiller pour mieux caresser sa peau blanche.

Si la fin de son plan était sa mort, je voulais profiter de lui pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

S'il s'abandonnait à moi au point de me laisser sa vie, il devait aussi me laisser son corps.

S'il pouvait s'avilir au point de devenir le plus grand tyran ayant jamais existé, il pouvait encore se donner à moi et à pulsions honteuses.

Sans opposer de résistance, il me laissa l'embrasser, le lécher, le caresser. Toutes les parties de son corps s'abandonnèrent entre mes mains, et Lelouch lâchait des gémissements de plaisir. Lorsque je commençai à sucer et jouer avec son sexe, ses gémissements devinrent des cris.

Sans délaisser son sexe, je commençai à jouer plus bas, enfonçant sans crainte un doigt mouillé de salive en lui. Au lieu de se crisper comme je l'imaginais, Lelouch poussa de nouveaux petits cris de plaisir, ce qui m'encouragea à en mettre davantage.

Il était à moi.

J'écartai ses cuisses au bout d'un moment – il était prêt.

Et alors que je m'enfonçais en lui, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Ça ne te fait pas trop mal, Lelouch ?

-Non, vas-y…

Je m'abandonnai complètement au plaisir que Lelouch m'offrait, un plaisir qu'il partageait entièrement. Entre deux souffles rauques, je lui dis que je l'aimais. Il ne répondit rien, à part ses cris de jouissance.

OoOoO

Épilogue

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le plan allait se mettre en branle aujourd'hui ; les pions du jeu d'échecs bougeraient enfin.

Toute la noblesse britannienne était rassemblée, attendant l'empereur, sans se douter que ce serait Lelouch qui s'installerait sur le trône et qu'ils seraient forcés de l'accepter.

Lelouch que j'avais plaqué contre le mur des coulisses pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je serais le Knight of Zero, mon rôle dans cette mascarade était déterminé depuis longtemps. Zero Requiem, le dernier mensonge.

Je ne voulais aucun regret.


End file.
